The present invention relates to the field of computer technology, and more particularly to the field of computer network technology, and more particularly to a cascade computer network for multi-user operations, and its associated architecture method.
With the continuous development and prosperity of the commercial market, the variety of goods is growing on the market. Various shopping malls, hotels, restaurants, and other services are beginning to develop their own club members in order to maintain customer royalty and development. Thus properly identifying membership has become a key issue. Membership cards are usually used, this method is more direct and convenient, but it also involves higher cost of issuing cards, more importantly, the membership card can be easily be borrowed by others. On the other hand, it is beneficial for members to recommend their business to friends and family, to facilitate exchanges and sharing among friends. An important problem remains to be solved to allow businesses to record such promotions, in order to facilitate the feedback and additional promotions.
In addition, collecting and managing the status of all commodities in the process of logistics and sales have also become an important issue in the current commodity sales process.
The most critical issue is that in the process when the goods are shipped from the factory production or warehouse storage to the store for sales, it is not only necessary to know the state information of the good sales, but also to grasp the package information in transport process package logistics.
Conventionally, barcodes are usually printed on separately sold products, which allow bar code readers to obtain product information. The problem is that it is impossible to open all packages through the entire product logistics process to scan the bar code and gather information of each commodity, which would waste operation fees and labor costs, and have very low accuracy. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a commodity information data collection system for commodity logistics and sales that can effectively solve the above problems.
Thus, there is a need for a variety of computer terminals in a network to record and store the propagation and circulation of specific information in practical applications to encourage applications based on the recorded information in the computer network.
Data labels can be read from a specific device in the forms of are data tags, including NFC, RFID, bar code, and two-dimensional codes.